Torn
by ChainGangCutie
Summary: Torri and Randy are happily engaged to be married but what happens when Torri's ex Ted gets a job in the WWE? Will Torri stay faithful or will the temptation get the best of her? Randy Orton/OC, John Cena/OC, Batista/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this story is written for Torri a.k.a _ChIllInOuTgIrL5643.._.so hope you guys enjoy :)  
**

**Flashback**

"_Torri wait! Let me explain."_

"_Explain what? I saw everything Ted; how could you do this to me…to us?"_

"_Look, I'm so sorry but it wasn't my fault. I never meant for it to happen."_

"_Oh save the bullshit Ted. I'm sick and tired of listening to your lies."_

"_But I…"_

"_You know, people warned me about you; but I told them you were different. I told them you weren't like other guys; boy was I wrong?"_

"_But I'm not like other guys. Torri, I love you; you gotta believe me."_

"_Why'd you have to do it? Why'd you have to go and sleep with her?"_

"_I was drunk. She purposely got me drunk so I would sleep with her. She did this on purpose so we would break up. You know my ex-girlfriend is crazy. Please, just give us another chance." He begged._

_Torri looked up at him, the tears running down her cheeks. "If you think I'm gonna give us another chance, then you're crazy too."_

**End Flashback**

"Uhh earth to Torriiiii." Tabatha said waving her hand in front of her roommates face.

"Huh? What? Oh sorry, I guess I just gazed off."

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Ok then. We gotta get to the arena. By the way Randy called. He made dinner reservations for you guys."

"He's just the sweetest guy." Torri smiled.

Torri and Randy had been dating for the past three years since she came into the WWE. They were what people called a "perfect couple".

Taby's cell phone started vibrating and she looked at it and sighed.

"John?" Torri asked obviously knowing who it was.

"That man just doesn't get it."

Torri laughed. "Why don't you just give him a chance?"

"Me? Give John a chance? You're kidding right? That's like giving Bush another chance to run the country."

Torri laughed. "Come on; I'm sure it's not that bad. Maybe we can all double date; me, Randy, you and John."

"You're just full of jokes today, aren't you?"

"Fine, have it your way."

"So anyways, when's the wedding?"

"We haven't set a date yet. But it's gonna be sometime in September."

"Did you pick out your dress yet?"

"I haven't got time. Randy didn't even pick out his tux yet. We've both been so busy with other stuff."

"Well you better get moving because September is right around the corner."

"I know." Torri's phone started to go off so she looked at it and then answered it. "Hey Randy." She smiled.

"Hey baby; what's up? I tried calling you, did you get my message?"

"Hey, yeah I did, sorry about that; I had my phone on silent. Nothing much Taby and I were just talking about the wedding."

"Oh yeah, speaking of that; I took some time off from work so we can get all the arrangements and plans and stuff all set. And I still need to pick up my tux."

"Great! Because we have so much to do and I don't want to wait till the last minute."

"Yeah, oh by the way tell Taby I said hi."

"Ooo Taby's there. Let me say hi." John cut in.

"Dude didn't you just call her and she ignored you're phone call?"

"Sooo? Maybe she didn't get it. Let me talk to her."

Randy sighed. "John wants to talk to Taby."

"Taby, John wants to talk to you." Torri told her.

"No no, tell him I'm not here; I uh went to Mexico."

Torri laughed. "Come on just talk to the guy."

"I hate you guys." She responded as she took the phone from Torri. "Hi, John."

"Hey Taby; how are you?" John grinned.

"I'm fine John and you?" Taby turned to give Torri a dirty look and she just smiled innocently.

"I'm great, now that I'm talking to you."

"How sweet." She lied.

"So what are you doing Friday night?"

"Sorry I'm busy."

"Wait, why would you assume that I was gonna ask you out?"

"Because you always ask me out John and I always turn you down."

"I know; I just didn't want you to assume so quickly."

"Guess I know you too well John."

"Wouldn't you like to get to know me even better?" He flirted.

"Oh what's that Torri? Ok I'll tell him." Taby said pretending that Torri said something to her so she could find some excuse to get off the phone. "John, put Randy back on the phone, Torri has to tell him something really important."

"Ok then. I'll see you later, bye."

"Yeah bye." Taby handed the phone back to Torri.

"Hello?"

Randy laughed. "I guess Taby doesn't want to talk to him anymore."

Torri laughed. "Yeah. So what days do you have off?"

"I have next week and the following week off. It's not much time but I think we can manage to get everything done by then."

"Yeah, we should."

"So what time are you guy's gonna get here?"

"We were actually about to walk out the door now; so we'll see you in about an hour."

"Oh alright then; I love you."

"Love you too, bye." Torri closed her cell phone shut and then she and Taby headed to the arena.

**A/N: so did you guys like it? let me know by reviewing :)**


	2. Lucky

**A/N: hey guys im back! sorry i haven't updated this story since august...damnn that's a long ass time...so i apologize to those who've been reading. so i hope you enjoy this chapter :) p.s _Knight's _isn't a real wedding dress store...if you know about my nkotb obsession then you'll know why i decided to call the store _Knight's XD _**

Torri and Taby arrived at the arena to be greeted by Randy and John.

"Hey babe." Randy embraced Torri in a tight hug and kissed her lightly on the lips as Taby and John watched on.

"That's gonna be us one day." John turned to Taby and smiled.

Taby laughed sarcastically. "Haha, right! Keep dreaming Cena!"

He smirked. "I do, every night!"

"Ok, ewww!" She responded as she pushed him away. "Torri can we go please?"

"Sorry, sorry, ok come on let's go." She turned to Randy and looked at him with her hands moving up and down his chest. "I'll see you later." And she kissed him, hard and passionately.

"Oh would you two just give it a rest!" Taby pulled Torri away from Randy and she dragged her to the women's locker room.

After the girls were out of sight, John turned to Randy. "Man I hope some day Taby and I have a relationship like you and Torri have.

"Trust me man, that is not happening in this lifetime. Taby can't stand you."

"We'll see about that." John smirked.

"Man I am so glad I've got vacation. My body is killing me from all the FU's. I was starting to get worried that might have to go to my own wedding in a wheelchair." He joked.

John laughed. "Well then I guess you're lucky you aint facing me tonight. Who are you wrestling tonight anyway?"

"I think Punk."

"When is your match?"

"Around 10 pm. I'm gonna go stretch and warm up. I'll catch up with you later."

"Alright man, later."

After Randy left, John decided to head to catering.

* * *

Torri just finished her match with Layla and now she was back in the women's locker room.

"So have you decided where you wanna buy your wedding dress?" Taby asked her.

"I've been looking online and there's this place called _Knight's_. The gowns are gorgeous and the prices are pretty reasonable. Maybe we can go there tomorrow."

"No thanks."

"Aw come on, why not?"

"Because Torri the last time we went shopping, we were kicked out of the store because you decided to fight with the sales person."

"Hey! That wasn't my fault. That lady had it coming. She could've defended herself but she wanted to be immature about it and call security."

"She was like 80 years old. She could barely walk, let alone defend herself."

"She wasn't that old. More like 70 years old. And I promise I won't cause any problems tomorrow.

"I don't know."

"Aww come on Taby, pleaseee? She pouted.

Taby giggled. "Ok fine."

"Yay, haha."

"We'll go around 11."

"That's fine. Oh and you still need to find a dress for yourself."

"I'm sure I've got something in my closet."

"Uh uh, I don't think so. I'm not gonna have my maid of honor wearing used clothing. Tomorrow we're going to pick out a dress for you as well."

* * *

Randy returned from his match holding onto his sore back. "I really don't get paid enough for this job."

"At least you won tonight." John said.

"I need a drink."

"How about we hit that club downtown tonight."

"I am there. I'll call Torri and see if she wants to come."

"And Taby." John added in.

Randy laughed and shook his head at his best friend.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"Nothing, I was just getting ready to go back to the hotel."

"Forget the hotel. What do you say you and Taby go out with me and John for some drinks tonight."

"I'm in but I doubt Taby wants to go."

"Go where?" Taby asked.

"Randy wants to know if you wanna go grab some drinks with us...and John?"

"No thank you. If John's going to be there then I definitely don't want to go."

"Aww come on, it's just going to be for a couple hours."

"Ah, what the hell; sure why not. Maybe if I'm drunk John won't be as annoying to me."

"Ok we're in." Torri said to Randy over the phone.

"Great, I'm gonna shower real quick and then we can leave."

"Ok then, bye."

"Bye."

"So is Taby coming too?" John asked eagerly.

"Yes John, she is."

"Great!" He grinned happily.

Randy chuckled and then made his way to the shower.

* * *

"Randy's going to shower and then we'll leave."

"Ok."

"So remind me again, why you hate John so much?"

"How about I write a book and you can read it after."

Torri laughed. "I'm serious. John's a really nice guy and he's totally in love with you."

"He just bugs me. I don't know. It's just the thought of him makes my skin crawl."

"Every girl in the universe would slap you right now for saying that. Do you know how many girls would kill to be in your position?"

"What? You mean having John being obsessed with me? It's not that great."

"You have no idea how lucky you are."

"Oh yeah I'm real lucky." She rolled her eyes.

**A/N: so did you guys like it? get them reviews rolling in XD**


End file.
